


(D'vilxRalph)咬一口那块蛋糕吧

by acatnevereatfish



Category: Antagonist - Fandom, 反派演员
Genre: M/M, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatnevereatfish/pseuds/acatnevereatfish
Summary: 同人游戏的魔勇if线，混乱值怕不是已经超过10了，拉尔夫好感度>60。已经到极限了。没有魔力流动的身体如同生锈的齿轮一样干涩，即使尽量减少活动也不过是把痛苦的过程延长一点。已经无法再忍耐了。无时无刻不被火焰灼烧的干渴和永远无法填满的饥饿感。在几乎没有魔力的世界里，那个蕴含着巨大魔力的身影就像橱窗里精美的蛋糕一样显眼。恶魔的眼眸微微眯起，他决定去咬上一口，那甜美的蛋糕。





	(D'vilxRalph)咬一口那块蛋糕吧

**Author's Note:**

> 同人游戏的魔勇if线，混乱值怕不是已经超过10了，拉尔夫好感度>60。
> 
>    
> 已经到极限了。
> 
> 没有魔力流动的身体如同生锈的齿轮一样干涩，即使尽量减少活动也不过是把痛苦的过程延长一点。
> 
> 已经无法再忍耐了。
> 
> 无时无刻不被火焰灼烧的干渴和永远无法填满的饥饿感。
> 
> 在几乎没有魔力的世界里，那个蕴含着巨大魔力的身影就像橱窗里精美的蛋糕一样显眼。
> 
> 恶魔的眼眸微微眯起，他决定去咬上一口，那甜美的蛋糕。

当恶魔从背后抱过来的时候，拉尔夫仅仅把这当成又一个恶趣味的玩笑。脑子里转着教训恶魔坏习惯的方法一二三，拉尔夫皱着眉头随意地推搡他一下：“松手，你又想玩什么把戏？”

恶魔顺从地放松了力道，头却埋在拉尔夫的肩膀上不肯起来，拉尔夫终于意识到对方消沉的不正常。这时候恶魔蹭了蹭他，被刻意压低的声音里还有止不住的颤抖：“我可能要死了，拉尔夫。”

就像被抛弃在箱子里等死的小狗崽一样，无助地呜咽着。

勇者心中柔软的部分被击中了。

请求得到了默许。

 

抵靠着墙壁，晶莹的唾液从无法闭合的嘴角滑落，细碎的喘息又被热切的吻吞了回去。  
如同幼兽寻求食物一般舔食,无属性的魔力随着津液流进了他的血液。  
但是还不够，还不够。  
指尖摩挲着裸露的麦色皮肤，他可以感觉到他所渴求的一切就在那里，但是——不，不行，他死死克制住了直接用尖利的牙齿咬上去的冲动。  
“拉尔夫”他小声呢喃着勇者的名字，妖异的瞳孔中此刻倒映出一人的身影，几乎有被深爱的错觉。

 

饿久之后得到一点食物只会使饥饿更加难以忍受。

 

透亮的绿蒙上了一层水雾，情欲搅乱了平静，却赋予它另一种美。  
令恶魔都会堕落的美。  
多么漂亮的眼睛啊，如果哭起来会更漂亮吧？  
恶魔皱了眉头，把奇怪的念头抛之脑后。  
他有更重要的事要做。

 

金色的发丝缠绕在他的指尖，磨蹭着凌乱的床单，他安抚着对方急促的呼吸，试着更加贴近。

 

 

太靠近了。  
无法停止的喘息，心脏剧烈的跳动震耳欲聋，绷紧的身体在另一双手下却颤抖着舒展开。  
那种邪恶的力量瞬间就激起了拉尔夫体内力量的抵触。  
他几乎能听到它们在叫嚣：推开他，远离他，杀死他。

 

被侵入的一刻，从唇边泄露的呜咽带着短促的气音，脚尖难堪地蜷曲着，只是方便了对方的动作。  
重叠的身体有一种亲昵的错觉，迷茫的绿眸注视着纯白的天花板，陌生的情潮最后吞没了一切。他放弃了最后挣扎的机会，透明的泪珠沿着卷曲的睫毛在白色的床单上留下痕迹。他阖上眼睛，柔顺地接受了一切，如同奉献的羔羊。

 

最后的意识模糊在那张熟悉的面容里。  
突兀的悸动。  
我到底……

 

 

第二天，腰酸背痛的拉尔夫总算从床上爬了下来，一推开门就看见某个心满意足，精神焕发的恶魔从厨房探出头对他挥了挥铲子：“早安啊，拉尔夫，早餐已经……”  
拉尔夫面无表情地抄起了枕头。  
“呜哇！等等！等我把火关了再打我啊——”  
End


End file.
